Typically, after a bath or shower, or sometimes when changing clothes in preparation for going out, deodorant is applied to the armpit areas. As most deodorants are a liquid, gel or a soft opaque solid, the exterior of clothes are prone to be smudged or stained by deodorant when an individual is in the process of getting dressed. This is particularly true when the period of time between applying the deodorant and donning clothing is short, as the deodorant has not had time to dry or be absorbed, or excess deodorant has been applied. In addition, some clothing may be constructed such that various awkward positions are required in order to get into the clothes, which may allow deodorant-covered armpit areas to come into contact with anywhere on the exterior of the clothing, thus staining or smudging the exterior of the clothing. As such, there is a need for an armpit deodorant shield that can be easily positioned in deodorant-covered armpits to protect the exterior of clothes from becoming smudged or stained with deodorant while the person is getting dressed. After the clothing is donned, the armpit shields are removed.